


Atrapada en Londres

by FCDA



Series: La graduación no es el final [4]
Category: K-On!
Genre: Gen, HTT - Freeform, Londres, basado en hechos reales, ¡Feliz cumpleaños Mugi!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FCDA/pseuds/FCDA
Summary: Mugi es sorprendida por la situación actual en medio de un viaje de estudios a Londres
Series: La graduación no es el final [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611112





	Atrapada en Londres

Debo admitir que subestimé todo este asunto de la pandemia. Agradezco no ser parte de la cifra de contagiados, pero eso no significa que no sea frustrante no poder llevar a cabo tus planes por el miedo a enfermarse. Y es aún peor estar fuera de tu país natal sin la posibilidad de regresar, no solo porque las medidas sanitarias impiden los vuelos comerciales, sino porque se supone que tendría que estar haciendo esa especialización en negocios internacionales y ese curso de inglés cuya oferta acepté hace cerca de un año. «Dale, Mugi», «aprovecha esta oportunidad», «solo será un año» y similares me dijeron mis amigas y mi novia cuando les comenté de la propuesta de estudios que, gracias a mi padre, me ofrecieron en una reconocida universidad británica. Claro, en ese momento no teníamos ni idea de la debacle que se desataría semanas después, pero tuve la gran oportunidad de posponer todo y la desaproveché, creyendo que ese asunto se solucionaría en cuestión de semanas. Por suerte, he podido adelantar algunas clases de manera virtual, pero hay otras que requieren ser recibidas de forma presencial y, como van las cosas, por ellas tendré que quedarme más tiempo en Inglaterra de lo que había previsto, lo que significa que la pausa de HTT será aún más larga en lo que a conciertos y giras se refiere. 

Que estemos en extremos diferentes del planeta no significa que dejemos de estar en contacto, gracias a la tecnología, ni que nuestra creatividad sea nula. Mio-chan ha escrito algunas letras que se ven prometedoras, Ricchan tiene varios ritmos en mente que está perfeccionando, Yui-chan y Azusa-chan aprovechan cada pequeño espacio que su hija, Kumiko-chan, les permite para crear riffs y posibles solos, y yo misma he grabado varias improvisaciones al piano de las que pueden salir varias canciones. Me emociona bastante la idea de que podamos sacar un nuevo álbum cuando regrese a Japón, así como volver a estar sobre el escenario entregando nuestras voces y sonidos a un público que vibra con cada interpretación. 

Y hablando del público, he podido estar en contacto con nuestros fans a través de cierta plataforma de videos donde he hecho de todo, desde un tour por el apartamento donde resido en mi estancia en tierras inglesas hasta un karaoke improvisado. Me divierto bastante haciendo esos videos y leyendo los comentarios que la gente deja, aunque algunos estén en idiomas que no puedo entender sin la ayuda de un traductor. No deja de asombrarme el hecho de que me vea gente de diversas partes del mundo. Quizás sería una buena idea que hagamos una gira mundial cuando todo esto termine, aunque eso depende de las ofertas que nos lleguen… y de que a Kumiko-chan no le dé por pedir un hermanito. 

Sentada al piano, dejo que mis dedos presionen libremente las teclas en busca de alguna melodía desconocida que pueda llegar a traducirse en una nueva canción. Arpegios ascendentes y descendentes resuenan en una suave armonía, perfecta para una balada a la que una de las románticas letras de Mio-chan le vendría bastante bien. Me dejo llevar por un sonido cada vez más intenso, más pasional, más enérgico. Cierro los ojos completamente absorta en lo que mis dedos producen, hasta que una disonancia hace que regrese del trance en el que me hallaba. Incluso los mejores pianistas oprimen una tecla incorrecta de vez en cuando. Suelto una risa mientras intento retomar lo que dejé iniciado, pero la inspiración ya se ha ido. 

Algo de lo que más extraño de Japón son las fiestas de té con mis amigas, tradición que comenzó cuando fundamos la banda y que, si bien no hacíamos tan a menudo como al principio, mantuvimos hasta que viajé a Inglaterra. La nostalgia de aquellos momentos me inspira un tema para un video, así que pongo en marcha los preparativos, comenzando por ordenar algunas cajas de té de diferentes marcas, junto a un par de postres para acompañar la idea. 

Una vez recibido el pedido, grabo la primera parte del video, donde introduzco la temática del mismo y muestro las marcas que voy a probar. Luego, fuera de cámara, preparo las infusiones y las acomodo para continuar la filmación. Pruebo una a una, tanto a solas como con los postres. Si bien todos los tés están deliciosos, uno en específico se proclama como el mejor a mi gusto, gracias a su sabor cítrico, algo que hago saber en el video. Es muy probable que siga consumiendo esta marca, e incluso puede que la mande llevar a Japón cuando regrese. Ya quiero que las demás lo prueben. Sé que les encantará tanto como a mí. 

Mientras edito el video, pienso en lo relativamente fácil que me adapté a estas circunstancias. No deja de frustrarme que las cosas no fueran de acuerdo a lo planeado, pero al ser algo que la madre naturaleza determinó que pasara, no queda otra que tratar de dar lo mejor para sobreponerse a esto. Ya lo dice el refrán: «a mal tiempo, buena cara».


End file.
